


You're all i ever taste, all I ever desire

by kissherhello



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny, I haven't posted anything in years oh my god, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissherhello/pseuds/kissherhello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man of his age shouldn't get aroused this easily but Jesus Christ all he needs is to be next to her, her leg pressed against his, her body warm in his embrace and he's agonisingly hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're all i ever taste, all I ever desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute trash. I didn't even reach 1000 words like I wanted so it's rushed as hell but I wanted to post something. You were warned. Comments and kudos so very appreciated, lovelies x

"Stop." 

"What?" 

Gillian stirs in his arms, frowning into his chest at the soft light that bleeds through the curtains and not daring to open her eyes yet. "Staring," she says, voice groggy and thick with sleep. "It's weird." Mornings like these - quiet and undisturbed - are a rarity for them both; what's more rare is that their alone. It's 8am on a Sunday and they're still in bed. Usually, she'd be up with the boys or he'd be at sport practises, alternatively happily playing chauffeur for his daughter but this weekend - today was theirs. At least the morning was. 

David hums. "And here I was thinking I was being romantic." He nudges her knee gently, prodding her awake. Blinking slowly, she looks up at him. "I'm bored." 

The look of annoyance she gives him before rolling her eyes is comical. Peering over his shoulder to see she has at least one hour before she absolutely needed to be up, she says, "Then read a book. Or write one. Don't you have a chapter due?" Gillian mumbles, turning her back to him. 

"Don't you?" He retorts and knowing she's glaring into the sheets, he smiles in amusement leaning forward to trail his lips across the nape of her neck, moving upwards until his mouth catches her earlobe, sucking slowly. From his angle he can't grasp her neck like he wants too, he can't leave his mark like he usually does but he revels in the hum that escapes her, ignoring his throbbing member to shower her with attention. A man of his age shouldn't get aroused this easily but Jesus Christ all he needs is to be next to her, her leg pressed against his, her body warm in his embrace and he's agonisingly hard. 

Tugging on her arm until she's lying on her back, he shifts in between Gillian's legs, smirking when their eyes meet to see the light blue of her gaze has grown dark with desire. 

Gillian swallows audibly. "Your publisher will kill you." 

David's only response is to let his hands map her entire body, tracing along and then past her waist to palm her ass, lifting her from the mattress slightly, causing his erection to brush across her panties. 

She gasps loudly. "Fuck it. I write great eulogies," she says between batted breaths, reaching out to clasp his neck and draw him to her until their lips crashed together in a messy, uncoordinated yet perfect kiss. Tongues wrestling, Gillian wastes no time in slipping her free hand past the elastic of his briefs and stroking his cock. Wrenching away, David groans, his hot breath on her cheek, his mouth slants across her jaw, finding his resting position in the crook of her neck, sucking hard.

God, as much as he loves the feel of her hand around him, this morning was about her and it takes every ounce of will power he has to shove her hand away, their bodies moving up the bed in unison causes him to rub against her thigh once again - he desperately wants to be inside her but he can't, not yet. 

His mouth never leaves her skin as he moves down her midriff; wriggling impatiently, Gillian grumbles and David pauses, lifting his face to look at her. Lips pursed together in a tight line, he watches intently as he purposely takes his time dragging her knickers down her legs.

He had planned on teasing her - drawing it out as long as possible - but the moment he was hit with the heavy scent of her sex, he was gone. All he wanted to do was drink from her sweet, pink cunt until he's certain she's all he'll be able to taste for the rest of the day - 

"David," she hisses, interrupting his thoughts. "Hurry the - fuck!" 

Mouth watering, David bends his head, latching onto her clit in a wet, open mouthed kiss. His tongue exploring her walls, he thrusts as deep as he's able, smiling against her folds when her hips rise to meet every single thrust.

Shrieking, Gillian is so close. Hands tight in his hair, she doesn't want it like this. "Honey, I need -" she gasps, pulling him by the hairs on his neck, "Inside. Now." She demands. 

He doesn't need to be asked twice. Without wiping his mouth, he crawls until he's on his knees and still hovering over her David releases his throbbing cock and entering her slowly is like a homecoming. She envelops him perfectly, her slick heat wrapped around him, together they begin to move. Neither of them are gonna last long, they both know. 

"Fuck." David grunts. "You are so beautiful." 

Foot digging into his ass, leg wrapped around his waist and fingers digging into his back, Gillian teeters right against the edge, her fingers finding her clit, she rubs in circles as he fucks her slowly until together they come. 

Breathless, David slumps against her. 

They lie together for what seems like forever until finally, David pulls out and falls beside her. "Round two?" 

Gillian giggles, holding up one finger indicating for him to listen, within seconds he hears keys rattling and the padding of footsteps on the concrete outside. "And that's our cue. Put on a shirt, you look a lot like Chewie after he's just had sex." 

"Did you just insult me?" 

She smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Mads, only a year and a half late and the wrong ship huh?


End file.
